The Bigger Person
by anyankasfaithforwillow
Summary: She has a boyfriend. She has always had a boyfriend. Then how did I end up here with her kissing me?
1. Chapter 1

ashleys pov:

she has a boyfriend

shes always had a boyfriend

I get it i mean have you seen her

if that's so true then how did I end up in this situation

her kisssing me

we are on her bed with me on top of her with no space between us

im not gonna lie; it's hot!

but wrong

she has a boyfriend

but I can't seem to stop myself

our tongues are dueling and her hands are roaming my body

I place my legs in between hers and she grinds up into it

god Ive wanted this for so long that I think what im about to do is going to make me cry

I stop the kiss

I pull away so there is space between us

we are both breathing heavy and shes looking at me confused

I had to stop it before it got to far. Yeah i wanted it but we were to caught in the moment

Spencer's not a cheater

she would feel so bad after the moment ended and she remembered that two blocks away sat her boyfriend of 6 months

so i stopped

"ash?"

"we have to stop Spence, you have a boyfriend"

" Idont care"

"yeah, but you will"

"no I wont. He doesn't matter not like you do! god don't you get it ash!"

i just shake my head. I don't know what to do, shes looking at me with so much emotion I just want to go over to her

but i don't

"ash Ive wanted you I always have"

shit

" but you still have a boyfriend"

"so ill break up with him! ash don't pull away"

" I'm not pulling away! god Spence I want you so bad right now but im not going to be the other women"

"youre not. I swear ill break up with him ju-"

"fine and when you do when can finish were we left off" i cut her off before she can finish

she knows im not going to back down even though I want this as bad as she does

she keeps on staring at me then get this look on her face

now shes smirking at me

what is sh- oh god shes running her hand down her body!

"Spence what are you doing!" god my voice sounds so strained

her smile widens

" well you got me all worked up" say what?!

she did not just say that! shes suppose to be all Innocent and stuff! wtf?! shes going to kill me

shes looking right at me as she starts to run her hand up her shirt

crap i need to get out of here but i cant seem to move or look away

her breathing gets more ragged as her eyes are lidded

shes full on playing with her breast but still looking at me

she knows what effect she has on me

her hand other hand starts to run down her body and stops right above her underwear

she dips a couple fingers under the waistband and I think I just stopped breathing

shes sees what shes doing to me and it fuels her to go further now her hand has disappeared into the place I wish I was touching right now

she starts to pull her underwear off. she wants me to see what shes doing and I cant look away

she runs her finger through her folds and lets my name slip from her lips

my breathing has picked up i don't know whats happening right now this is so surreal and so fucking hot

she looks at me then enters herself

she throws her head back and starts to pump her fingers in and out of herself

I think shes to caught up in what shes doing to remember im here. before she was holding back but now shes not, shes let go and its the hottest thing I have ever seen

god how I wish that those were my fingers in her making her moan I wish I could go over there and lick the sweat that has formed on her perfect body

shes moaning louder now and I can tell shes close

shes says my name again and im pretty sure I just whimpered

shes pumping faster and im getting more and more wet but still haven't moved

why do I have to have a conscious right at this moment, right when the girl of my dreams is touching herself but wishing it was me

Spencer throws her head back and her body arches off the bed as she cums screaming my name

god why did I have to be the bigger person

-----------------------------------------

hope you liked its my first scene I have written like this im trying to see if im good at it cause I want to write a story and want the sex scenes to be at least a little good

but if this isnt that good then ill prob skip em and leave it to the imagination

thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

it a day after the um lets call it the "incedent"

so you are prob wondering what happened right? yeah well after her whole show I think she realized what she just did and got a little scared or....something.

I dont know I was so worked up there could of been an earthquake and I wouldn't have known!

anyways I walked out of there in like a trance I was like a zombie....a horny zombie.

I don't even know what im going to do when I see her. but its going to happen seeing as we have almost every class together

why did I think that was a good idea?

oh right because we are best friends

best friends who want to jump each others bones!

crap the bells gonna ring. off to class.

so i walk into chemistry and there she is. sucking on Aidens face. EW! god I thought she said she was going to brake up with him.

I knew she was in the moment. I knew she would be to scared to do it!

i walk in and take my seat right next to her.

the bell rings and the teacher signals everyone to sit down which makes Spencer and Aidan finally pull apart.

I don't think Spencer realized I was there cause shes frowning and not looking me in the eyes.

"ash?" I hear her but I don't want to look up.

I don't want my eyes to give away what im feeling.

"hey Spence" I say while keeping my head down so she cant see my frown or the look of sadness that crossed my face when I said her name

"is uh...is everything ok" oh yeah everything is peachy!

"you really wanna go there right now" cause I will, i don't care if her boyfriend is right behind us or that other students could hear

"ash. listen about last nig-"

"you know what i don't want to hear this right now!" so I take my stuff and leave the class with the teacher yelling at me to sit down.

I cant listen to her take it back. I know what she feels for me and she might of went about showing me the wrong way but i still know.  
I know whenever we are together she'll sit closer to me than she has to or she'll hold my hand for no reason. I know that every time i see her it takes my breath away and i _know_ if she trys to take back last night then my heart will break.

it was easy for me when everything was kept in and nothing was said. but with her doing this everything is in the open and im glad.

I was getting really tired watching my actions and my words so she wouldn't find out how i feel about her

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

SPENCER POV

crap! what am Idoing! I know how I feel about her but im scared to let her in. Ashley is my best friend and i don't want to lose her if this whole thing doesn't work out.

whatever this whole thing is!

I don't like girls I never have but Ashley.....god Ashley is different.  
shes smart and shes funny and..and shes the most beautiful person I have ever met. I feel so save and comfortable around her I don't know what I'd do if i didn't have her in my life.

I really hope that stunt I pulled last night doesn't ruin us.

cause right now all that matters to me IS us.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
AIDEN POV

god do they think im stupid.

I see the way Ashley looks at her and shes not to stealthy about it either. I think Spencer might feel something for her too but if she did then why is she with me

right its because im a guy im who shes supose to be with and im not gonna let some little lezy seal her away from me

its not gonna happen and if i have to Ill get paula on my side cause god knows she'd die if her precious little daughter was a homo

**hope you like it and thanks for the reviews!=)**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey heres another chapter. thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!! they mean alot to me!**

**so I was wondering if you guys like the multiple povs in a chapter or would you rather have it just one pov at a time or just one persons pov for the whole story? **

**anyways thanks again!**

"Spencer's a good kisser dont you think Aiden."

"WHAT?!" that was Spencer.

"huh?" oh and that was Aiden if you couldn't tell.

what a dumbass.

"ha I was just joking around jeez calm down Spence" ha if you are wondering what im doing I came up with a plan.

well....its not really a plan, just something that might help push Spencers and Aidens relationship off the deep end.

Im trying to be a good friend and end this now, because we all know that this 'relashionship' of theirs is not going to last.

plus this is going to be hella fun for me!

sorry im rambling.

As I was saying I decided that im going to make Spencer uncomfortable by bringing up what happened AS MUCH AS I POSSIBLY CAN

in a sublte yet not subtle way.

just enough were I can maybe get Aiden thinking

cause COME ON! how can he not see what me and Spencer have

dude! its like the forever,soul mates, destiny , fate bullshit you see in movies and read about in fairytales.

thats me and Spencer right there for you

zxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

spencer pov

god i hate chemistry!

its so boring and really hard

and its hard to concentrate when Ashley sits diagonally in front of me

shes wearing a really short jean skirt and a band tee that is ripped so you can see her perfect stomach

GOD she is SO hot!

ok Spence, stop staring and stop thinking what you are thinking! you are in school for god sakes!

ok calm down dont think about her you are suppose to be mad at her for that little stunt she pulled at lunch

RIGHT!! what the hell was she thinking with that kissing comment, I mean come on.

she was prob trying to get back at me or something

I cant believe she said that in front of ai.......oh look at her stretch and her shirt lifts alittle and how her muscles are al...STOP

right im supose to be mad,

you are mad

mad

mad

mad....god shes hot

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ashley pov

chemistry is so borinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg

but teasing Spencer is so much fun! haha

I can feel her eyes on me

she is so obvious its not even funny

ok...maybe its a little funny

I cant help moving just the right way so she can see a little more of my skin.

I know I have a nice body and when it comes to Spencer im totally going to use it to my advantage

_ring_

damn! the bell now I cant have anymore fun

awwwww were is little Spency going so fast

oh...the bathroom hehe

so I follow her and see her leaning against the counter with her eyes closed and her head tilted towards the ceiling

I dont think she realizes im here so I shut the door quietly and tip toe to her.

I walk towards her and lean my hands behind her on the counter

she knows im here because her breathing has picked up

I push my body fully against hers and her breath hitches

I lean my head so my lips are right by her ears

"why would you deny this Spence?" all she can do is moan and it makes my knees weak

finally she opens her eyes and they are a dark blue but she doesn't say anything

the next thing I know her lips are on mine and my hands are in her hair and im pushing her more into the counter. her hands are all over me as I kiss down her neck, she moans my name then I stop

I push off the sink and turn around and walk to the door

"all you have to do is breakup with him and im yours"

then im out the door


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer pov

Ashley is really starting to piss me off! With all her touching and teasing she has been doing!

Why couldn't I have an ugly best friend? That way I wouldnt get so worked up like I do with Ashley

I mean everything she does is hot but when she is purposely trying to do it....I'm just saying she could win a gold medal for it if it was a sport

it took me a couple of days to figure out what she was doing but after she danced around in her underwear and then accidentally spilt some of her drink on her chest and had to slowly

clean it off I new something was up

I kinda liked it at first but now......now I kinda wanna punch her in the face then have my way with her

yeah I know its a weird feeling but she makes me crazy like that

I'm really dreading going to my families BBQ cause Ashley's always invited and idk how she'll act when my fam is present

shes kinda gone off the wall

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashley pov

I'm going through teasing withdrawals

yes its a real thing

I haven't seen Spencer in 2 days cause its the weekend and shes been avoiding me

i think shes caught on to what I was doing

I might have gotten carried away...........but it was so much fun!

I couldn't help it.

sue me.

anyways these past days off of mission 'tease Spence till she caves and wants me'

the names long i know, but Ive been busy and haven't been able to tweak it.

shut up.

anyways I have time to plan on what im gonna do at the Carlin BBQ

i have a couple things in the works but its gonna be AWESOME.

I'm just sayin.

I really cant wait. im gonna have me some fun! whooo hoooo!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N hey guys I know its short but i just wanted you to know that i haven't left**

**Ive just been busy and thought i should give you something to hold you over till i get back form vaca**

**KPSD BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HELLS YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hello ladies and ladies, ladies and gents, gentle ladies. Im so sorry i haven't updated but I have a very good reason why. I met me a lady friend when i was on vaca and have been kinda sorta wrapped up in that.....anyways on with the show!**

**-------------------------------------------------------  
**Ashleys pov

So the Carlin BBQ is tomorrow and im stuck on what I should do to get Spencer.

Ugh idk because Mrs.C is going to be there so i have to be smart about this cause if she sees what I'm doing then its all over.

Mrs.C would not let Spencer anywhere near me if she new what went on between us.

here's a little info on Mrs.C: she loves god..... well I guess that's all you need to know.

you can prob guess the rest from core catholics don't really like the gays too much and if her own sweet little innocent Spencer was one then shed flip bitch. I tell you what.

I think that's why Spencer goes back to Aiden cause shes afraid of how her mom will react......she grew up with the same morals as her.

I'm surprised she even did what she did with me.

I think knowing her for so long and then coming out to her helped cause we were best friends and nothing would of kept us apart.

She was never as closed minded as her mom though and if this came out then that whole side of the family would disown Spencer...and family means the most to Spencer.

I know this but I also know that Spencer isn't going to want to stay like this..she hates to lie, shes always true to herself and I'm just going to help push her along.

Its all for the greater good.

-----------------------------------------------------

Spencer's pov

God. I am freaking out...my BBQ is tomorrow and I have no idea what to expect!

I haven't seen Ashley in a couple days which is also making me crazy and my parents keep asking about her and about Aiden....who is going to be at the BBQ w/Ashley who may or may not kill me by teasing me to death!

I do not want it to be tomorrow.

whatever it should be entertaining that's for sure!ugh!

-----------------------------------------------------

Aiden's pov

So Spencer has been spending alot of time with me and not Ashley. I thought Spencer like _LIKED_ Ashley but I think I might of been off on that.

Spending all this time with Spencer has been great and are relationship has progressed....she even invited me to her BBQ.

I think after the BBQ i'll take her to my place and we can finally take our relationship to another level......yeah that's right we still haven't had sex.

She means alot to me and I know how she was raised.

She doesn't just give it up willy nilly.

It has to mean something and I think its the right time cause she means something to me.

I hope I mean something to her and I think I do with her spending all this time with me.

Before I didn't think she was all in this relationship but now I think its taken a turn for the better.

God im glad she has stopped hanging out with Ashley so acts differently when shes around I dont like it.

Ashley is a bad influence on her thats for sure.

-=-------------------------------------------------------------  
glens Pov

God I'm hungry

---------------------------------------------------------

**HEY HEY PEOPLE SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I PROMISE THAT A NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN THE NEXT DAY OR 2! PLEASE DONT GIVE UP ON ME!**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

AHHHH!!!!! OMG i'm so sorry guys!!!!......... Heres the thing... I know i said i'd have a new chapter up right away but i moved a month early!... I move half way across the u.s. and have been REALLY busy! I'm so sorry!

right now things are hectic im trying to find a place and a job so it may take awhile for me to get another chapter up.....but dont worry i havent given up on this story i swear.

iam slowly but surly writing the next chapter...and it will be long i promise to make up for the time between chapters...

I hope u havent given up on me.... I will try and get the next chapter up soon!

please, please, stay with me on this.... i really love writing this story and want to keep at it and i know i will if i know u guys are reading it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N okay! hello people hows it going? I'm back! With a job and a place, still broke and am late on my rent, but whatever I have a day off and wrote a new chapter! YEAH!**

**sorry the pov changes so much but I was making it so these two povs where happening at the same time till the BBQ. YES I did say BBQ. but its just alittle sample. the best is yet to come! enjoy!**

**Ashley pov**

What to wear, what to wear. The Carlins BBQ is in T-minus 2hrs and I have to find the perfect outfit.

One that is still nice for the BBQ and wont be to obvious to everybody but will have Spencer glancing in my direction every chance she gets.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Spencer**** pov**

K Spencer breathe. just take a deep breath. Its just a normal day in the life of Spencer Carlin.

no need to freak out over a little BBQ.....right?

Who am I kidding! Im freaking out! I have good reason though, I have one word for you: Ashley.

she is going to drive me fucking crazy at this BBQ and I have no idea how im going to react.

I have no game plan.

I have nothing. I am going out there with nothing.

I really should have thought this one through alittle better huh.

UGH!!!!

x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Ashley pov**

Ok I think this is the outfit for me.

jeans: covers enough for the fam but are tight enough and low enough so that Spencer will be checking out my legs every other second.

Tank top: usual attire for a California girl and alittle dressy ,you know, for the occasion.

But Spaghetti straps, a v neck, and it looking like it was painted on?

ha yeah there is no way Spencer will not be looking at my body. come on.

so now all I need to do is my hair and makeup and ill be on my way.

x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-

**Spencer pov**

OH MY GOD! I got it! I fucking got it. How have I not thought of this before? I will play Ashleys little game. I will throw it right back into her face!

I will do what she has been doing to me and she will be to distracted by me to even think of pulling one of her little stunts.

I know, I know. Genius.

What to wear, what to wear.

x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ashley pov**

Ok so I put on light makeup cause Spencer says she likes it better when I look natural and I threw my hair up and clipped it letting some curls fall around my face.

I look pretty damn good if I do say so myself.

Plus Spencer said she liked my hair like this and I was thinking that if this dosent work I might pull something out of the movies.

you know, take the clip out and shake my head side to side.. maybe try and pull off the slow mo look.

haha that would be awesome.

anyways off to the Carlins.

Wish me luck.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Spencer pov**

ok, short skirt? check.

shirt? nope.

ha yep I went there.

I mean it is really hot outside so it makes sense I'd wear a bathing suit top. duh.

and a skimpy one at that. have you seen what my boobs look like in a bathing suit top? yeah, I know.

Whats up.

yeah so there is no way Ashley will be thinking about getting me back she will be too busy looking at me.

I mean come on its even hard for me to look away.

yeah im that hot.

again.

whats up.

ok lets go down stairs and do some damage shall we.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-  
**AT THE BBQ.**  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**Spencer pov**

Ok so here I am at the BBQ, every ones here having a good time.

My dad is at the BBQ working his magic while my mom stands next to him pretending to talk to some people as she watches over us kids making sure we are behaving ourselves.

Glen invited Madison. Ew.

So they are over in the corner talking. You know it is really funny watching my brother try and get a girl. I dont know how so many girls fall for his shit. I mean come on the lines he uses are ridiculous.

anyways Im sitting her on the pick nick table watching everybody and trying not to listen to Aiden who is going on and on about working out.

I get it, you have muscles, lets move on!

god I swear that is as deep as he gets.

Oh, hello. In walks Ashley. not dressed as I thought. But she does know me and knows how I like her so it dosent surprise me that she isnt dressed...well, like me.

God she is gorgeous and I dont even know how she got those clothes on, they are tighter then tight, my god.

Oh she sees me ok Spencer calm yourself.

You can do this.

Shes walking over to you with that winning smile....God I'm a goner.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Ashley pov**

ok the right clothes, the right hair, the right makeup, lets go make Spencer Carlin mine.

where is she......oh, hello. short skirt with a bathing suit top? what is she trying to pull..god she looks fantastic.

OH! no she did not. She is not going to pull this on me! My own trick! who does she think she is?!

shes....hot.

Damn it.

ok Ashley you can do this. just look past the nice toned sun kissed skin.

Oh look its glistening cause of how hot it is tod....stop it!

Just walk over there like nothing has changed. Like shes there wearing her usual jeans and T-shirt.

Ok, ok, deep breath. Big smile. Lets go.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N tell me what you think. did I do ok for being gone for so long? I have an hr drive today and am not the one driving so will be working on another chapter!**

**see ya soon people =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**hello my friends hows it going? good. well here is another chapter I hope you like it there is a turn of events!! yeah the story is act going somewhere!!! whats up!**

**anyways PLEASE review. thanks.**

**enjoy**

"We can't be doing this"

"I know"

"God you're hot"

"I know"

"Haha, shut up"

"Sorry"

She started to run her...... Wait, you're probably wondering how this all came to be right? Yeah well lets go back to the BBQ.

x-x-x-x-xx--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ashley pov

"Um, h-hey Spence" God I need to get my shit together. Why does she have to look so good I can't even describe how bad I want her.

She knows me so well. Jesus.

"Hey Ashley, you ok" Shes smirking!

God she knows I'm not ok.

She knows what shes doing to me and shes liking it.

ugh thats it! Lets go Davies we can do this. You're a hot girl and knows how to use her body to get what she wants.

you can do this.

Spencer is an amateur at this. She can't play the real game.

"Yeah I'm good. Really good actually." I say as I take a step closer and lower my voice to a whisper " Actually im a little hot" I start to run a finger up her leg " but its not the weather." Spencer clears her throat and is looking ever which way but at me go i love this.

" Spencer?"

"uh, yeah, what, what, huh?"

"haha um you looked kinda funny there for a sec. Are you sure you're not the one who's not ok?"

Ha yeah I'm fine, I'm just um... a little hot too..." Score! "BUT ITS THE WEATHER!" God why is she screaming? Half the party looked over at us.

"Ok Spence jeeze you don't need yell." haha god this is funny shes looking all freaked now.

" I wasn't yelling ashley" aww pouty face!

"You need to calm down Spence people are starting to look alittle worried" aw now it's her angry face. No one will ever find that face threatening.

It's cuter then her pouty face.

x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x--x-x

Spencer pov

God she is frustrating! why is she smiling right now!

I'm angry at her. cant she tell I'm angry at her.

Now shes laughing.

"What the hell Ashley"

"Sorry, sorry. You trying to look mad is probably the cutest thing ever." what? " god Spence sometimes I just cant stand how cute you are"

Now shes giving me this look... its.. I dont want to say what I think it is cause then this would make our little thing more than I think I could handle.

"Hey Spence since the weather is bothering you, do you want to go to your room and talk alittle till the foods ready?"

This is probably a really bad idea, but I havent spent that much time with Ashley in a long time cause of the whole avoiding thing so it'd be nice to hang out just me and her.

I mean she is my best friend and that's never going to change.

"sure"

x-x-x-x-

Ashley pov

I just thought of something. Im not playing this game anymore.

Im not going to do this and make this seem less than it is.

I Ashley Davies, for once, am not going to hide my feelings.

Im not going to hold back.

I am definitely not going to try and make this look like this is just about sex.

Its not.

Its way more than that and that's what im going to tell Spencer right now.

We are sitting on her bed and she is playing with her hands.

she is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. god.

Ok deep breath.

"Spencer,I um, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah Ashley you can always talk to me" shes smiling and her eyes are looking at me telling me its ok, that i can trust her.

"Ok first i need you to promise you wont interupt me"

"Ok"

"And you will let me finish and wont get up and leave"

"Ok"

"This is really important"

"Ok Ashley I promise. Tell me"

"Ok, um well I..." god this is harder than I thought. Just lay it out there and tell her everything.

"Ha ok sorry im alittle nervous. so um I.... I have liked you Spence for awhile.. For like ever and I have been to scared to say anything, and I never thought that I would. Then what happened between us... god that just brought everything out and I cant hold it in anymore. I know you think what happened is a little fluke or something but its not. Spencer we are perfect for each other there is no one better in this world for me than you. I know this is a lot to take in but its the truth. I will do anything for you.  
Im not expecting for you to just run and tell everybody, but we dont have to. We can slowly but surely tell people. I will be with you when you have to tell your parents. i will be with you for all of it Spence. so you cant just hide that...us. You cant pretend that we aren't meant to be....... you cant pretend that you dont love me cause god Spence I am so in love with you"

shes just looking at me.

Through this whole thing she hasn't stopped and her expression hasn't changed.

I have no idea what shes thinking.

Then she takes a breath and blinks like it just hit her.. Like everything is just now processing through her head.

her lip kinda twitches to a little smile.

then she kisses me.

God this kiss its full of passion.

I think shes trying to tell me she feels the same through this kiss.

its the best kiss i have ever had.

Now I know that nothing else matters, not Aiden or her family or anything just us.

Then she pulls away and starts to say something.

"We cant be doing this"

"I know"

"God you're hot"

"I know"

"haha, shut up"

"sorry" she smiles at me.

See Im a funny person.

Or conceded cause come on, duh im hot.

Anyways I smile back at her and lean in for another kiss and she returns it.

No hesitation or anything.

God that makes me happy.

So we are kissing and its like its just us, like there is nobody else around.

But the door opens.

We were to late to come back from our little world.

We were to late to realize there are other people around.

"Spencer dinner is rea...oh my god"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellloooo everybody. So this chapter is a little short but I want to focus on the convo between Ashley and Spencer when they get alone for the next chapter so I had to cut this one short. My bad. just had more ideas for the next chapter.**

**Anyways thanx for all the reviews!! I cant thank you enough for reading and taking time out to review!**

**enjoy**

**Ashley pov**

"Fuck" that was me and Spence if you were wondering.

We pull apart fast and all of the sudden we are both on opposites sides of the room.

We are breathing heavily looking at each other then at the door.

God how could we have been so stupid.

Doing this at a party where anybody could or would walk in.

I'm surprised it took this long for someone to come looking for us.

I look at Spencer and I can tell she is freaking out. shes getting more and more sucked into her head.

No ones talking we are all just staring.

I thing no one wants to break the silence.

Then this will all be real.

after its real its going to be hard to deal with.

I think Spencer might run on this and I dont know what to do.

she cant leave.

she cant leave this.

It would break my heart if this didnt even get a start.

god cause if it did, it would be great.

I really want to know what Spencer is thinking.

x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Spencer pov**

Shit.

Fuck.

god damn it.

I.....shit!

How did this..... god I cant think...

Whats going to happen.

this cant be happening.

I just let myself try this.

I just stopped worrying about everything and look what happened.

I should have been worrying.

I was right.

this is all going to come out so fast.

I cant deal.

I want to run and hide under a rock till this whole thing blows over.

I want to deny till my voice runs out.

But I look at Ashley and that feeling gets smaller.. I mean its still there trying to take over.. But Ashley helps.

I'm confused.

I dont know what to do.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Kyla pov**

"wow"

"Kyla shut up."

"hahaha" I take a deep breath and try to calm myself but I cant stop laughing.

Ashleys giving me this weird look like Ive gone crazy.

It probably looks like I have.

why cant I stop laughing.

"Why the hell are you laughing?"

"I dont know..haha..sorry, sorry." I take a couple deep breaths and try to talk normal again " wow"

"You said that."

"I know" I say as I try and figure out what im going to say next to them.

wow.

Thats all I can come up with. I did not see this coming.... I mean I get it and it probably makes a lot of sense but right now I cant wrap my mind around this.

"What the hell were you guys doing?"

"wow Kyla I know you're born again and all but I thought it was pretty obvious what we were doing" theres Ashley again getting all sarcastic so she can shield what shes really feeling.

100 bucks says shes freaking out.

"Ha smart ass.. you know what I mean. You guys could of got caught by someone way worse than me! over half these people would have probably gone crazy and I guarantee something would have been broken!"

"whoa Kyla exagerate much?"

"Ashley stop. I know Kyla it was stupid of us to do this....I just...."

"Spencer you dont have to explain yourself to me"

"Yeah...its just I dont want.... Im not ready for anybody to know yet Ky"

"God Spence do you really think Id do something like that?"

" I really dont know what to think" god she sounds so small right there..I could never do that to her or to Ashley.

Im trying this whole getting along with my sister thing. I don't know, I heard it helps to not tell there secrets to everybody. sooooo yeah not gonna be ratting her out on this one.

" Hey I all for this...You guys would be really good for each other... I would just watch the PDA's or not so PDA's when there are other people around.  
some people can catch on quick no matter how descreat you think you are being" spencer visably relaxed and sighed in relief.

Ashley turns to me "thanks Ky really." she says pretty sincerly if I say so... wow thats weird for me to hear."now please go" ok theres the ashley I'm used to hearing.

least she said please right?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Please review! I'll try and get the next chapter out ASAP. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Writers. block. sucks....and the site hates me.. almost gave up on posting this chapter..**

**enjoy**

**Ashley pov**

Oh god, we're alone.

So many questions are running through my mind.

What should I say?

What should I do?

Should I comfort her?

Should I give her space?

I'm lost for words right now.

I don't know how to handle this.

I'm out of my comfort zone on this one.

All I want to do is make it so she won't run.

Make all of it all right.

Make it so she doesn't have that sad look on her face.

I wish it wasn't so hard.

I wish that everyone would stop being so close minded.

I wish that people could just stay out of our business and let us be happy.

let us love who we want to love.

why do people have to be so mean.

why do people have to make a sweet, smart, beautiful girl like Spencer scared to be who she is.

It's not fair, but it never is.

It's never simple.

If it was would it be worth it?

If we didn't have to fight would we want it as much?

Would it be as passionate?

I think if it was simple then we would be bored fast.

We would fall out of love, or wouldn't love as much as we could.

We wouldn't be as much in love with the other person as we could.

As we are.

Or at least as I am.

maybe that's what I should be thinking to help me through it so it doesn't seem so bad.

God I just wish it was easier cause I know no matter what it would be the same for us.

It would of just happened sooner.

I hope it doesn't take longer for this to work now.

I don't know if I could take it much longer.

I hate not being with her, especially when I know she wants this too.

I just want to be with my soul mate.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**next day- Spencers pov**

You're probably wondering what happened huh?

Yeah well me too, it was such a blur.....but I did say I wanted to give it a try.

yeah, I know. You probably just squealed a little didn't you.

anyways its like my whole like I've been making dicisions based on what my mom wants.

'How would she react?' 'Would this make her happier if I did this rather than that?'

I've never done something for myself. EVER.

That's why I love hanging out with Ashley so much.

I'm always just me around her. I'm never thinking about how it would affect my mom if I acted this way or did this thing.

It's a great feeling to just be yourself. I'm at my happiest when its just us, when I don't have to worry and can have fun.

Ashley is the only person I can be myself around and she is the only one who loves me for me....well not love.

Maybe like a friend love...or...ugh stop it.

I just want to do something for myself for a change.

something to make me happy and that'sbeing with Ashley.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ashely pov**

Whoohoo! yeah! Happy dance. Woohoo!

Im actually dancing around my room right now with this huge smile on my face.

I look like such a dork but I don't care!

She said she wanted to give it a try, give _us_ a try!

Woohoo!!

god I've wanted this for so long.

I cant believe she actually said that.

_**last night**_

_I'm staring at Spencer. She hasn't talked in about 5 min and its freaking me out._

_I'm glued to this spot freaking out!_

_I mean I'm trying to look calm and give her time to think but in a sec I'm going to bolt...or have a heart attach._

_then she starts to smile (smiling is a good thing right?) and she looks at me._

_"Remember in the 5th grade when I got braces and Timmy Robinson made fun of me? __I ran home crying that day and I told my mom what happened. She said Things like that happen all the time. That it gives you character and to stop crying. Then she leaves for work. I run up to my room and there you are. __you are at my window with a carton of ice cream."_

_"It always took you twice as long to get home as it should"_

_"I got distracted easily ok!" she laughed._

_she keeps smiling and looks at me " you said ice cream is a comfort food and probably the only thing I could eat __cause braces hurt like a bitch." she laughs one of those distant laughs you do when you are reminiscing. _

_shes not __looking at me anymore shes looking past me out the window._

_"you always know what im going through Ashley."_

_"well you are alittle slow on that kind of stuff" I say with a teasing in my voice._

_now she looks back to me "hey!...Its just...remember when I started my period in 8th grade and all my mom did __was throw a box of pads my way. I mean I know we had those classes in 6th grade explaining that stuff but I was __still really freaked out you know?...anyways I called you and 15min later you were at my door. __You look at me and said you are now a woman..now its time I teach you how to shop like one!..then you held up your dads __credit card and we spent the whole day together and I didn't think about my problem..Not once.... anyways the reason i'm saying this is because my whole life I've been doing stuff for my mom and shes __done nothing for me....__But you have. __You are always there for me Ashley." she takes a deep breathe "so for once I'm going to do something for me. __I want to give it a try. Give us a try."_

_"give us a try" _those were the best 4 words I have ever heard in my life.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**please review!**


	11. end

**hello! sorry to leave you all hanging! I just threw this together to wrap it up so this story wasn't the biggest disaster! Hope its ok.**

**enjoy(ish)**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Spencer and me, Spencer and I, Spencer and Ashley, I don't care how you want to say it, I'm just glad its being said.

After that night we have been inseparable.

we have been taking things slow... well at least for the outside world, when we are alone then its a whole different story.

we cant keep our hands off each other. I mean we still havent had sex. we decided that we would when we were comfortable with

everyone knowing about us, cause it would of just been harder to keep us a secret after.

we have already told our friends and my mom.

my mom really couldn't of cared and we didn't actually tell her...she kinda walked in on us half naked making out on the couch.

she just told us not to get any stains on it.

Our friends were happy for us and most of them said they were just waiting for it to happen, which is really cool of them, they act just like they did before me and Spence were a couple.

so pretty much everyone knows but her mom. Most responses were good some people mostly the rest of her family took some getting use to but eventually came around.

They love Spencer and didn't want to lose her.

I even got the whole "you hurt her we will hurt you" speech...it was nice.

we have people that will have our back when this whole thing goes down with her mom and after we will be free to do whatever we want.

we wont always be looking over our shoulders or being scared to be who we are.

I'm nervous.

I mean who wouldn't be, but in the end I know that it will all work out because I have Spencer and she has me.

she told me yesturday that she was ready to tell her mom and if anything goes bad that she will just have to move in with me.

I have no complaints about that cause I miss her after not seeing her for 10 min. I know im sappy.

shut up.

all that matters here is that we are happy, and we are.

I see Spencer walking up and cant help but smile, how the hell did I end up with someone like her?

she smiles back and kisses me " hey babe"

" hey yourself. You ready to go talk to your mom?" she looks a little nervous

"yeah, I figure with my dad and bro there on my side then nothing bad could happen, plus I have you and that's all that matters"

"awww, you're so corny" she smiles at me and her checks get a little red "whatever"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

see nothing else matters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FIN

**Sorry it took so long guys I just couldnt write anything for this I didnt know where to go with it. I just wanted to get a little short chapter out to finish it all up. NEXT TIME I PROMISE TO ****FINISH THE STORY BEFORE I POST IT.**

** Speaking of I have one thats about half way done called "The Lake" so look out for that and I promise its better writing with better grammar. Capital letters, commas and so much more...oh I know exciting!**


End file.
